


Renewal

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Sam and Dean thought that they had lost you forever. After watching your die things seemed bleak. Now here they are in an alternate universe and you are alive. Dean thinks that the process of reuniting will be easy. Little does he know that there is one problem….Gabriel. The archangel is dead set on winning you back again.





	1. Chapter 1

Renewal 

Sam and Dean thought they knew pain. They had been through literal hell in their lives. However, none of it added up to when they saw you die. Watching their little sister perish trying to save some random child was the worst that they had been through. Now here they stood in some alternate universe seeing you alive and well. Just like Bobby, you were exactly as you seemed the last time that they saw you living. 

For you, it was just another day. When Sam and Dean showed up saying that they were you brothers just from another universe you couldn't help thinking that they were completely nuts! It wasn't until Bobby told you that they were legit did you begin to warm up to the strangers. They seemed like they were in pain and needed someone to listen to them so why not? 

You spent over an hour as they told you about “yourself” in their universe. The conversation was definitely an awkward one. In all of your years on earth you had never thought of the prospect of different universes. Life was in your world and that was it! 

“So I'm dead?”

Dean nodded. His green eyes looked miserable. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor guy looked torn apart with anguish. 

“Yeah. It was my fault. I didn't get to you in time.”

You frowned tilting your head. 

“You can't blame yourself for everything.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“When your baby sister dies....blaming yourself is the first thing that you will do.”

“I'm alive here. I'm sorry that the two of you had to go through the things that you have. For what its worth, I do not blame you for anything that happened in your universe.” 

Dean nodded.

“It does us good to see you. Even if you are different.”

Sam finally came in. His face was warm as he smiled at you. Right away you could see the loneliness that appeared to be eating him alive. Sam unlike Dean, wasn't hiding the pained expression. He was crying out to you for anything that you would give. Sam was pleading with you without saying a word.

“Just knowing that you are alive....in some form....its comforting. We are not asking you to be the sister we knew. We are willing to get to know you as you are now.” 

You smiled for the first time. Smiles wasn't something that you just threw around on the daily. 

“I appreciate that. I want to get to know you both too.”

Dean meanwhile, looked up seeing Gabriel scorning at Lucifer with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“You see that guy?”

You looked up and nodded. 

“Yeah, he's kind of cute.”

Dean shook his head holding up his hand. 

“No! He's not cute! You hated him in our world. He's annoying and dangerous! Besides he's....gay.”

Sam looked at his brother with a gaping expression. He knew good and well that Dean was going to try to prevent you from hooking up with Gabriel at all costs. He hated Gabriel and yourself as a couple in their universe and he wouldn't definitely hate it here! Sam figured that Dean would go to whatever length to keep the two of you from getting together again. This however, was totally unexpected! 

You took one look back at the man introduced to you as the archangel Gabriel before turning back to your brother.

“Well good for him!” 

Dean looked pleased before getting up. 

“Good chat, sis! Hope to have more.” 

You nodded as the Sam and Dean walked away. Sam was hissing something at Dean and it made you chuckle. Right away you got the vision that Sam tried his hardest to keep Dean in some form of a line but failed miserably. 

“This could be fun...having a family.”

You thought to yourself before standing and going to find Bobby. 

Meanwhile, 

Gabriel watched as you walked away with a smile. From the time that he had came back to the Winchesters he had been in inner turmoil from the moment that he found out you had died. In ways he blamed himself. If he had been brave and hadn't ran off like a child all those years ago then you would be alive. You wouldn't be dead. The two of you could have had some successful form of a relationship and for once in his life he would have felt loved. 

Of the time that Gabriel had a relationship with you it was the first time in his life that he actually felt wanted. You didn't try to get him to leave you alone. There was no, “Gabriel go away” or “Gabriel stop pestering me!” Instead, you were more than willing to let the archangel sit with you when you were studying. You even made a joke that he was being a creeper when he watched you do research. 

“You're just so pretty and I can't help staring, sugar.” 

You would roll your eyes and laugh. 

“I think you need to get your eyes checked.” 

Gabriel pulled himself from his memories as those negative feelings of guilt reemerged yet again. If he had been there then he would have NEVER let you die! It would have never even been a possibility. 

“So you think that you can charm her?” 

Lucifer's question pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. 

“Sure can.”

Gabriel snapped. Lucifer sighed. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel, Gabriel....I swear falling in love with a human? I mean can't you just go love something else?” 

Gabriel turned to his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

“As I recall you have slept with a human and created a nephilim. If you need anymore proof there's Jack right over there.”

Gabriel motioned to Jack with his head. The nephilim looked up hearing his name and gave his uncle a friendly wave. Gabriel nodded with a small smile. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the kid was growing on him.

“So Lucifer, pot meet kettle.”

Lucifer gave his brother a displeased expression. 

“Okay okay you made your point! I'm just trying to get you to see that this version of Y/n isn't the girl that you fell in love with. Nothing in this world is as it seems. Just like that Pet Sematary movie...the animal you put in the ground isn't the one that you get back.” 

Gabriel crossed his arms trying to resist the urge to punch his brother.

“You really just compared Y/n to a Stephen King movie? I think you should look in the mirror. Lucifer just butt out. Stay out of my business.”

Gabriel walked away without waiting for Lucifer to make some witty comment. He stopped walking when Jack approached him.

“So you are going to try to form some kind of relationship with Y/n?”

Gabriel looked at his nephew with a raised eyebrow. 

“You know you really do sound like Cas.”

Jack nodded with a smile.

“That's compliment. You should know that Y/n really is a nice person. I don't know how she compared with her other version but she really has a good heart. She's a little stubborn but its okay.” 

Gabriel chuckled. 

“Ah somethings never change. She was stubborn before too. That's nothing that I am not used to anyway. Thanks kid.” 

Jack decided not to follow Gabriel any further. If he wanted to talk to you then it was best that he probably did it on his own. He didn't need Jack to help him win you over. That would be all on Gabriel. 

You, meanwhile, had walked to the edge of your camp to keep watch for any signs of angels. Being alone didn't bother you. In fact, you treasured the time that you did get alone. That wasn't a common occurrence. If you weren't helping Bobby with something then you were off with Charlie on some kind of mission. 

“Y/n?”

You turned to see none other then Gabriel standing a few feet away. It took all you had not to burst into some girly giggle. You wanted to kick yourself for it too! Never before had you even had a remote bit of interest in someone of the male race or the female race for that matter. Being in a relationship was just some form of a reliability. You could give yourself everything that someone else could. 

“Hello.”

You replied. After your conversation with Dean, you were even more convinced that the possibility of a relationship with Gabriel was off of the table. Now the archangel was just another face but that didn't mean that you couldn't admire him from a far. 

Something about the way that the archangel was looking at you made you feel a little uneasy. He looked at you the same way that Sam and Dean did. Gabriel had that expression of loss in his golden eyes. He looked just like someone who had lost something that was extremely dear to him.

He smiled after a few moments before finally speaking. 

“Its great to see you standing here and alive.” 

You nodded. 

“You wouldn't believe how many times that I have been told that over the past little bit.”

Gabriel smirked. 

“Its true. I thought I would never see you again.” 

You turned to face the archangel fully. 

“What was I to you?”

Gabriel's expression was unreadable for a moment before he smiled slightly. 

“We were kind of an item. Forget the kind of part. I was over the moon for you.”

You frowned before looking back toward the camp for your brother. 

“Dean said that you were gay.”

Gabriel's expression went to confusion before smirking. 

“I'll have to make a mental note to tell him that was a nice try later. Look, Y/n your brothers weren't and apparently are still not too thrilled with the idea of us being an item. They think that I am too much of a flight risk. In ways they are right. I'm not supposed to be in love with you. My father would have a fit.”

You stepped closer to the archangel feeling your heart begin to pound. 

“Then why are you?”

Gabriel reached out stroking your face. The both of you froze for a moment as the contact. Gabriel smiled. 

“Because I do what I want and I am not letting anyone tell me what to do anymore.” 

You reached up putting your hand over his. 

“I'm not the girl that you knew.” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“I know you're not and I am not asking you to be.” 

You accepted his answer fighting the feeling that all of this was strange. 

“Where were you when I died?”

Gabriel's golden eyes darkened. He turned away for a moment before facing you again. 

“I used to not be the best of people. I was gone. I had left you, faked my death, was basically a douche. If there was a douche Olympics I would be carrying the torch. There was some bullshit going on with my brothers. I ran when I should have faced them. If I had manned up like you wanted me to then I could have saved you. Y/n, I know that this makes me sound like a horrible person but I have learned. I had a lot of bad stuff happen to me too. I am not the same person that I used to be.” 

You weren't expecting that. 

“So where did you go?”

Gabriel put a hand on the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly.

“Ah you don't really want to know that.”

You nodded. 

“Uh yes I do. If we are going to form any kind of anything I need to know the truth.”

Gabriel sighed. 

“Well okay. I was with a bunch of porn stars. That didn't last long though. I ended up getting trapped in a prince of hell's dungeon for a long time. Kind of got my just desserts there.”

You raised an eyebrow. 

“Just desserts?”

Gabriel sighed. He really did have a lot to explain to you. 

“Yeah, okay I'm going to give you a crash course in my life. A long time ago when I was back in heaven I got sick of my brother's constant fighting. I bounced out of heaven and made a deal with a trickster named Loki. For a long long time I disguised myself as him. I pretended to be Loki until I ran into your brother's and yourself. You three were the first to figure out what actually was. What can I say I like a girl with some brains and attitude. After that I couldn't leave you alone. Your brothers hated it but you didn't care. You didn't care what I was and for that I'll always be grateful.”

You were quiet for a minute looking clearly confused. Gabriel was nearly on edge as you started to talk a few times but stopped each time. 

“Say what you want.”

He said softly. You nodded. 

“So you left me for porn stars?”

Gabriel groaned putting a hand over his face. 

“If I could kick myself in the ass for it I would. For some reason, other then me not wanting to face my brothers, I thought that you would be better off without me. Well I guess you tell how that turned out. Look Y/n, I know this version of you is different  
but I'm sorry I wasn't there and didn't protect you like I should have.”

“Maybe this is a second chance...for both of us.”

You suggested. Part of you wondered if you were doing the right thing trusting him? Gabriel had freely admitted that he did you wrong. Did that earn him some brownie points or slightly damn him? Gabriel would definitely have to prove himself. 

It wasn't just Gabriel having to prove himself, you would have to make some changes too! You knew that you would have to open your heart some and realize that there was actual people that cared about you now. Your days of just going off on some death mission without thoughts of another s feeling was over now. Now you had brothers and a possible lover to think of and boy did you have somethings to get used to! 

“One stipulation to everything.”

You said calmly. Gabriel looked up with a nod.

“And that is?”

“No more porn stars”


	2. Chapter 2

“No more porn stars.”

Gabriel looked at you with an amused expression.

“No porn stars. Just us.” 

You stepped forward with a careful expression. The archangel’s eyes were locked on your face. He had that same expression of loss that Sam and Dean had whenever they looked at you. It would probably take some time for that to go away.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder for any sign of Sam or Dean. The last thing that he really wanted was to have this moment interrupted. He knew that he would have to face them eventually but for the time being, he wanted any moment with you that he could get.

“So is there an alternate version of me running around here?”

 

Your eyes darkened before you looked down awkwardly at your feet.

“As a matter of fact….yes. You are a lot different from your alternate version. Let’s just say your alternate version isn’t the nicest of guys. That didn’t stop me from falling in love with you.”

Gabriel looked genuinely surprised by this bit of information.

“I didn’t…hurt you did I?”

Again you looked down.

“Physically no. Your alternate version used to help Michael but had enough and disappeared. Where your alternate version is now….I don’t know. Can I try something?”

Gabriel nodded, feeling a little on edge now. He watched as you stepped forward. You stood on your tiptoes.

“This may be a little soon.”

You replied softly. Gabriel didn’t reply but quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. He wasn’t sure if that is what you had planned or not but his head was screaming at him to kiss you. Maybe it was to heal the emotional wounds that he still had from hearing of your death or maybe it was just being close to you again?

Gabriel sighed with relief when you didn’t push him away. Instead, you kissed back and seemed almost as eager as he did. Your hands clenched into his leather jacket before slowly slipping your arms around his neck. 

When you pulled your mouth away from his, you carefully laid your head on his shoulder.

“I knew that you were different. You alternate version would have never kissed me.”

Gabriel carefully wrapped his arms around you. He was ignoring Lucifer, who had stepped into the clearing, and was watching the two of you with surprised eyes. Gabriel gave his brother a stone cold stare before focusing all of his attention back on you.

“Sugar, you can kiss me anytime that you want.”

The two of you stood quietly talking for a few moments longs. Gabriel hadn’t bothered to try to let you go and you were thankful for that. You couldn’t remember the last time, in recent memory, that you had had some form of physical affection. The only worry that you had now was what would happen if Gabriel’s alternate version showed back up?

You didn’t even want to think of the fucked up relationship that the two of you had! Furthermore, how would your Gabriel take everything? It wasn’t a pretty past! However, something in his eyes told you that his past wasn’t so pretty and there was a lot that he hadn’t told you yet.

“We’ll figure it all out.”

Gabriel replied softly before looking back at his brother.

“I have to go deal with him. I’ll come to find you soon.”

You nodded as you turned to watch Gabriel walk off toward where Lucifer stood. Lucifer gave you a small smirk and wave that immediately made you feel on edge. There was going to be trouble with that one!

Gabriel, meanwhile, scowled at Lucifer as he walked over and grabbed his brother by the shirt pulling him along.

“Sheesh, Gabe. Touchy when it comes to the little misses! Wait, would you consider her the little misses since she is technically another version…like she had another version of you that she did naughty things with…”

Gabriel held a hand up.

“I don’t care! I don’t want to hear it.”

Lucifer motioned back toward where you were standing.

“So it doesn’t matter to you that if your alternate version comes back there is a chance that she would take him back? That doesn’t register on your radar? Oh my dad, Gabriel! You have it bad for her and you don’t even know her.”

Gabriel glared at his brother.

“I know the girl that I love.”

Lucifer blinked.

“Gabriel, that isn’t the girl that you love! I think you are more delusional than I thought! The girl that you love is 6 feet under. That is just some alternate version that may have a totally different personality. What if she is playing in Michael’s league and we don’t’ know it because you are too busy trying to get in her pants?”

Gabriel turned back to his brother. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to punch Lucifer in the face.

“As I said, I know the girl that I love. She is the same. You won’t know anything about love because there has never been one ounce of it in you. Just stay out of my life.”

Meanwhile,

After your conversation with Gabriel about what he was to the alternate version of yourself, you were most definitely open to the idea of letting him get close to you. Clearly, the alternate version of yourself seemed to think that he was decent enough to date. The kiss was different from any other that you had as well too. You had found Dean’s attempts to thwart a possible relationship between the two of you amusing. If he went to the effort to come up with some story about Gabriel being gay that showed you that your older brother cared about you or hated Gabriel one. At the moment, it appeared to be a mixture of the two.

You walked across the camp to where Dean stood talking to Bobby. Both looked up as you walked over.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Dean asked with a smile. To your relief, he didn’t look like he was going to cry when you talked to him this time.

“So…Gabriel is gay, huh?”

Dean’s mouth dropped.

“Aw crap, did he get to you?”

You nodded.

“We kissed.”

Dean made a gagging sound.

“TMI! I did it for good reason.”

You smiled, enjoying watching him squirm for the moment.

“You did it because you care.”

Dean’s face went from freaked out to almost speechless. Clearly, the alternate version of yourself would have given Dean some kind of hell if he had done something like this before.

“Uh yeah…because I care.”

You smiled and reached out to pat his shoulders.

“Thanks. I think he’s a good guy though.”

Dean sighed,

“He’s gotten better. That is all I will say! He’s got to prove me different.”

“Deal.”

You said with a smirk before walking away to go torment Sam for a bit.

Once you were gone Bobby turned to Dean. His face showed some worry as he waited until you were out of earshot.

“I think this version of Gabriel is better than our version.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Come again?”

Bobby sat down the gun that he was holding and focused his attention back on Dean.

“She’s dated Gabriel before…well our version…isn’t that nice of a guy. I had to rescue Y/n from him several times. You better watch out for him.”

Dean felt that automatic sense of dread wash over him yet again. He was under the assumption that he was going to have you back in his life without little to no drama. So much for that.

It didn’t matter what Dean had to do! If it meant kicking some alternate version of Gabriel’s ass in addition to Michael he was ready to do it!

 

“Be right back, Bobby.”

Dean muttered before turning and walking over to where Gabriel stood, clearly trying to ignore Lucifer.

“Hey, I need to talk to you.”

Gabriel turned to Dean with a smirk.

“Gay, huh?”

Dean sighed.

“That doesn’t matter right now. There is something worse with Y/n.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Let me guess…does it involve alternate me?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah….Bobby has some information…I think you should know.”

Gabriel glanced back at Lucifer for a moment before turning back to Dean.

“Let’s go then…What are we waiting for?”


End file.
